Action Comics 584
"Squatter" is the title the 584th issue of the superhero fantasy comic book series Action Comics published by DC Comics. The story was written and illustrated by John Byrne, who also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. It was inked by Dick Giordano, colored by Tom Ziuko, and lettered by John Costanza. The story was edited by Andrew Helfer. This issue shipped with a January, 1987 cover date and carries a cover price of .75 cents per copy. Synopsis Superman is seen going on a destructive rampage, gloating about the power he wields in his hands. Cyborg of the Teen Titans tries to confront Superman but loses some cybernetic limbs in the process. He manages to call Changeling and Wonder Girl for help. They arrive, but Superman easily handles them. Jericho arrives and locks eyes with Superman, allowing him to enter his body in order to keep him under check. A handicapped man named David Gunderson arrives, claiming to be Superman. He reveals that he is Superman and that David Gunderson has used a mind-swapping invention to switch his mind with Gunderson's and locked him up in the scientist's house. Superman, however, managed to escape. The group flies back to Gunderson's home, and Superman activates the machine again, putting his mind and Gunderson's back into their original bodies. David Gundersen is disappointed that he is now trapped in a handicapped body again, but Superman points out that the only thing that keeps him handicapped, compared to similar people like Jericho, is his mind. Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Changeling, Garfield Logan * Cyborg, Victor Stone * Jericho, Joseph Wilson * Wonder Girl, Donna Troy * Lex Luthor * David Gunderson * Carol Samuels * Collette * New Teen Titans * Humans * Amazons * Cyborgs * Kryptonians * Metropolis :* New Troy :* LexCorp building * Donna Troy's lasso * Body-swapping * Flight * Possession * Shape-shifting * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * This issue is reprinted in ''Superman: The Man of Steel'' Vol. 2. * This is the first appearance of the Post-Crisis Superman in Action Comics. * Beginning with this issue, Action Comics becomes a Superman team-up book. It will continue under this format until issue #600. * This issue was released after a four-month publishing hiatus. * Superman appeared last in ''Adventures of Superman'' #424. He appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #2. * Changeling appeared last in ''News Teen Titans'', Volume 2 #27. He appears next in ''Legends'' #1. * Cyborg appeared last in appeared last in ''News Teen Titans'', Volume 2 #27. He appears next in ''News Teen Titans'', Volume 2 #28. * David Gundersen also appears in a flashback sequence in ''Adventures of Superman'' #424. * Jericho appeared last in ''News Teen Titans'', Volume 2 #27. He appears next in ''News Teen Titans'', Volume 2 #28. * Lex Luthor appeared last in ''Adventures of Superman'' #424. He appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #2. * Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) appeared last in ''News Teen Titans'', Volume 2 #27. She appears next in ''News Teen Titans'', Volume 2 #28. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Category:1987/Comic issues Category:January, 1987/Comic issues Category:Jenette Kahn/Editor-in-Chief Category:Dick Giordano/Executive editor Category:John Byrne/Writer Category:John Byrne/Penciler Category:Dick Giordano/Inker Category:Tom Ziuko/Colorist Category:John Costanza/Letterer Category:John Byrne/Cover artist Category:John Byrne/Cover inker Category:Andrew Helfer/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries